


Dog-sitting

by CommanderInChief



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen, Shippy if you Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderInChief/pseuds/CommanderInChief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all they’d seen together, Kate would’ve thought it’d take more than a talking cardboard box to make her assistant jump out of her skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog-sitting

“I think that’s the last one,” announced Osgood, letting the cardboard box marked ‘ _UNIT stuff_ ’ find the marble work-top with a dramatic _thump_.

_“May I remind you that I am a highly sensitive unit and do not appreciate being dropped_ ,” said the box in a robotic, yet by no means flat, voice.

The look on the scientists face was priceless; her eyebrows flying up to her forehead as her eyes expanded and her lips hung parted as if frozen half way through asking a question.  

Kate, on the other hand, seemed to find the whole situation really rather hilarious. After all they’d seen together, she would’ve thought it’d take more than a talking parcel to make her assistant jump out of her skin. “Inhaler,” she reminded the corner of her mouth turning upwards as she scanned the room for a pair of scissors.

After breathing in a mouthful of slightly bitter medicine, the brunette looked to her boss and asked “What was that?” in a tone that seemed to half expect a Dalek to pop its eyestalk out at any given moment.

“Well, unless I’m very much mistaken…” Now armed with a particularly sharp letter-opener, she drew a slightly wonky line through the brown packaging tape “I think _the Ealing branch_ ’ have decided to set us up with a bit of dog-sitting.”

 And sure enough, when she pulled back the flaps of the box, Osgood was found herself faced with a retro-looking robot drone that she immediately recognized to be a K-9 unit.

“Greetings new mistress.”

 “ _Inhaler,_ ”

“But according to the archives, the last one on Earth was deactivated decades ago.”

“According to the archives, Zylock computers haven’t been invented for another few hundred years and half the stuff we’ve got in from that attic of hers doesn’t exist – Sarah never did like filling in paperwork,” answered Kate. The half-smirk died down into something more nostalgic. As much as the cover ups were a _pain_ whenever they decided to go walk-abouts with a homicidal potato or blow up the power board or, if her dad was to be believed, broke into the black archives, she had a feeling that she was going to miss it. _To miss **her**_.  

“She must’ve been pretty good at what she did, though – or going off her files anyway,” Osgood took her bosses lead, mentally flicking through all of the stories she’d been told about the elusive journalist. That she’d taken down a sontarian with a stiletto, that she’d married a ghost, that her children were adopted aliens.

“You never met Sarah, did you?”

“No ma’am,” replied the scientist, stroking that control-panel on K-9’s back.

“She would’ve liked you.”  It was a statement, not a compliment.

“She left you her dog – I don’t you think you were exactly in _bad books_ , either,”

“Only until Luke gets back from his mission on moon-base. And speaking of which, I don’t suppose you fancy taking up dog-walking for a couple of weeks?”

The brunette looked up with an unashamed beam that Kate could’ve _sworn_ lit her Oak-brown eyes into a shade of warm amber. “ _Really?_ ”

The box beat Kate to answering “Affirmative mistress.”

 


End file.
